RPR Evo
The RPR Evo (originally known as the Ripper in pre-release, and still referred to as such in the game files) is a bullpup submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It uses the same features as the Ripper, which is the ability to transform the gun from a moderate fire-rate submachine gun to a slow fire-rate high damage assault rifle. Campaign When all side missions are completed, the RPR Evo unlocks the Burst-Fire upgrade, which switches the weapon's primary mode to burst-fire, increasing the range and damage. Specifications *Weapon Type - Submachine Gun *Bullet Type - Ballistics *Special Features - 2-in-1 SMG and AR Multiplayer The RPR Evo is unlocked at level 16, and is the fourth submachine gun unlocked. Whilst in SMG mode, the RPR Evo features a fast fire rate and tight hipfire spread, but suffers in the damage and accuracy departments. The SMG mode of the RPR Evo is properly utilized in close quarters situations as a result. The downfalls of the SMG mode can be recuperated with the Foregrip, Extended Mag and Rifled Barrel attachments, to solve the problems with accuracy, bullet expense rate and damage over range. The Laser Sight can be used to enhance the RPR Evo's hipfire capabilities. Whilst in AR mode, the RPR Evo sports a high accuracy and high damage per shot, but suffers in fire rate and hipfire spread. The AR mode of the RPR Evo is properly utilized in ranged combat situations as a result. The AR mode can be supplemented with ranged attachments such as the Thermal or VMC attachments, for holding down long sight lines with a higher zoom sight. Scavenger is a valuable perk for the RPR Evo, as the high expense of bullets from the SMG mode will render players dry with constant use. Dexterity is also a useful perk, shedding reload times in half. The RPR Evo features an integrated custom green reticle when in Assault Rifle mode. Attachments Optics * Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. * Scout - Unlocked at weapon level 4. * Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 7. * VMC - Unlocked at weapon level 9. * ELO - Unlocked at weapon level 11. * Thermal - Unlocked at weapon level 13. * Hybrid Sight - Integral. Other * Foregrip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 3. * Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Extended Mag - Unlocked at weapon level 6. * Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 8. * FMJ - Unlocked at weapon level 10. * Rifled Barrel - Unlocked at weapon level 12. * Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 14. Variants Zombies The RPR Evo appears in Zombies mode, available for 1250 Points off the wall. It is available for customization at level 19. Locations * Zombies in Spaceland - In Polar Peak, near the Steel Dragon trap. * [[Rave in the Redwoods|'Rave in the Redwoods']] ** Resting on the pole next to the Wood Chipper. ** On the wall next to the bonfire by the door to Bang Bangs at Camp Wolf. * [[Shaolin Shuffle|'Shaolin Shuffle']] ** On the wall on the second floor of the rooftops, facing the door leading to Deadeye Dewdrops. ** On the trunk of the white car outside The Pink Cat, near Blue Bolts. RPR Evo vs Maxey-mum Terror vs Death's Autograph Gallery RPR Evo SMG IW.png|The RPR Evo in SMG mode. RPR Evo SMG ADS IW.png|Aiming down the RPR Evo's integrated Hybrid Sight while in SMG mode. RPR Evo AR IW.png|The RPR Evo in AR mode. RPR Evo AR ADS IW.png|Aiming down the RPR Evo's integrated Hybrid Sight while in AR mode. RPR Evo Reloading IW.png|Reloading the RPR Evo. RPR Evo AR Reticle IW.png|The RPR Evo's custom reticle while in AR mode. RPR Evo Menu Icon IW.png|The RPR Evo's Create-a-Class icon. RPR Evo Unlock Card IW.png|The RPR Evo being unlocked in multiplayer. RPR Evo Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The RPR Evo being unlocked in Zombies. Concept art RPR Evo 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg RPR Evo 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg RPR Evo Bosozoku 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg RPR Evo Bosozoku 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg Trivia * The number "30" can be seen written in blue text on the magazine. * The kill icon and HUD icon both curiously lack the foregrip seen on the weapon. * The menu icon has a foregrip loop that lacks on the kill icon, HUD icon and the Create-a-Class model. * When used with Dexterity, the reload animation is changed. The reload animation instead has the player shunt the magazine out of the weapon and put a fresh new magazine in the gun off screen with one hand. *The NOVA logo can be seen on the side. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Submachine Guns